


happily ever after

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Cosette rolls her eyes. She doesn’t know how she got roped into pretending to be dating the Prince Charming to her Cinderella during their high school’s spring production of the musical, but she suspects it has something to do with the fact that the two of them are seniors and they’ve been best friends since freshman year when they were in the ensemble for their first play. She would do anything for Courfeyrac, including play along in his schemes.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac & Cosette Fauchelevent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueerCosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCosette/gifts).



> Written for Coco, who had this idea that turned into some headcanons which then turned into a fic. Much love!

“Courf, don’t forget those mints tonight, last night’s kiss tasted like a blueberry smoothie,” Cosette reminds him as she curls her hair, glancing at him in the dressing room mirror.

Courfeyrac throws another M&M into the air and catches it with his mouth skillfully before giving her a smile. “You know, some people would like that, princess."

“Yes, I’m sure Combeferre would love that, sweetheart. I, however, do not care for blueberries,” she smirks, dodging the candy that he throws in her direction. 

“Guess I’ll never know,” he sighs dramatically. “That’s okay though, I got a great girlfriend to distract me from dwelling on that too much.” 

Cosette rolls her eyes. She doesn’t know how she got roped into pretending to be dating the Prince Charming to her Cinderella during their high school’s spring production of the musical, but she suspects it has something to do with the fact that the two of them are seniors and they’ve been best friends since freshman year when they were in the ensemble for their first play. She would do anything for Courfeyrac, including play along in his schemes. 

“You know, if it weren’t for the fact that Combeferre is the only person on the planet that you have eyes for and I’m trying to get with Marius, this could be the plot of a Hallmark movie where we end up falling in love with each other for real,” Cosette points out, and Courfeyrac’s laughter is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Marius peeks his head in and glances between the two of them, a nervous smile on his face. “Hey, can you two come on stage real quick for one more mic check?”

“We’ll be right there,” Cosette bats her eyelashes at him and Marius blushes and leaves quickly. She puts down her curler and turns to Courfeyrac.  “You’re going to talk to Combeferre tonight, right? So we can stop this act and I can finally kiss Marius?” 

Courfeyrac nods, the thought making him more nervous than when he’s out on stage performing for a large audience. He shakes his head and stands up, changing the subject.  “Only you could make Marius flustered in that outfit and with just half your hair curled,” he laughs. 

Cosette looks down at her paint stained sweats and oversized t-shirt that she wore whenever they all worked together on building and painting the sets. “Are you saying this isn’t cute? I’m offended.”

“I think it would look really cute, if your hair was short, and you had glasses, and you were like a foot taller,” Courfeyrac muses, squinting at her, and Cosette throws a comb at him. 

“You’re impossible.”

* * *

Four hours, three quick changes, two minty kisses, and one final curtain call later, Courfeyrac is making his way through the large crowd of fellow cast members hugging him and congratulating him in the otherwise empty Denny’s. He’s grateful for the love, but his eyes are looking for one person in particular. 

He breaks into a smile when he sees Combeferre standing with Marius, Enjolras, and a few of the other backstage crew members. Combeferre’s eyes light up when he sees Courfeyrac. 

“You came!” Courfeyrac shouts over the noise, and Combeferre smiles. 

“Of course I did, I promised you,” Combeferre shrugs, grinning widely. “I was going to save you a seat, but it looks like Prince Charming might be a little too popular for the backstage crew’s side of the table.”

Courfeyrac pushes him arm playfully. “Are you kidding me? I would never pass up the opportunity to spend time with you.”

Combeferre gives him a soft look, and Courfeyrac feels his stomach do cartwheels as Enjolras grabs them and drags them to some seats. They’ve put together several tables so they can sit all together, and Courfeyrac can’t stop smiling. As sad as it is to be saying goodbye to his high school theater days, there’s nothing else he’d rather do than celebrate the end of an era with his best friends in the world.

Courfeyrac glances over the menu, eyes searching for the sugariest pancakes, when he notices Combeferre is saying something to him. 

“What’s that?” Courfeyrac asks, ignoring the cheering as Bahorel and Grantaire line up cups of coffee creamer like shots just down the table. 

“I said you were wonderful tonight, and this whole run,” Combeferre raises his voice. “You, uh, looked great out there.”

“I owe it to you, you were the one lighting up my world as you always do,” Courfeyrac smirks, and Combeferre blushes. “And not just because you, ya know, were running the light board.”

Cosette is sitting with Marius across the table and down a few seats from them, giving Courfeyrac a pointed look as Combeferre laughs, and Courfeyrac clears his throat. 

“Tonight I was going for making everyone in the audience fall in love with me, how do you think I did?” he asks slyly. 

Combeferre’s eyes widen. “I think it worked like a charm.” His face falls, and Courfeyrac sees him glancing over at Cosette. “Maybe a little too well.”

“Ferre, man,” Courfeyrac tells him, and Combeferre won’t meets his eyes. He decides he might as well get this over with before he gets too nervous and talks himself out of it. “Cosette and I aren’t actually dating.”

Combeferre’s eyes widen and snap back to Courfeyrac’s, watching him carefully as if he’s searching for the truth. “You’re not?”

“No,” Courfeyrac laughs, shaking his head. “We’re just friends. However, I’ve had a crush on you for longer than I can remember.”

Combeferre is actually speechless for a few moments. “Then...why were...I thought...”

Courfeyrac shakes his head. Looking back, the plan sounds silly. “I wanted to make you jealous. Maybe not my best idea, but I was desperate to make sure I liked you and that I was right about you liking me.”

“I mean, it worked. It wasn’t until I saw you with her that I realized I like you more than a friend. I have for a while now,” Combeferre tells him, licking his lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Courfeyrac asks him quickly, unable to stop smiling like a fool, and Combeferre looks surprised but nods quickly. His expression turns to confusion as Courfeyrac stands up. 

“Attention everyone!” he shouts, and the noise dies down just a fraction. He grabs a fistful of the front of Combeferre’s shirt and pulls him up so they’re standing side by side, then the room explodes with applause and whistles as Courfeyrac pulls him down into a kiss. Combeferre’s lips are warm and soft against his, and his hands settle on Courfeyrac’s waist, kissing him back enthusiastically. 

They pull back after a few moments, both of them blushing, and Combeferre glances around the room. “Quite the response for a kiss.”

“Yeah, you and Marius were probably the only two who didn’t know about the whole fake-dating-to-make-you-like-me plan,” Courfeyrac giggles. 

“Why didn’t you tell Marius?” Combeferre asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Courfeyrac opens his mouth to explain that Marius can’t keep a secret to save his life, but he’s interrupted by someone shouting his name. They both turn to see Marius himself standing up, looking at Courfeyrac in anger and horror. His hands are balled into fists, and if it were anyone in the world except for Marius, Courfeyrac would be sure he was going to lunge across the table and punch him. Bahorel and Grantaire are probably thinking the same thing, looking up and watching warily from Marius’s side. 

“You...but you’re...how could you do this to Cosette?” Marius sputters, and Cosette is on his other side, looking concerned but also trying to not laugh. 

“Marius,” she says. “It’s okay, really-“

“No it’s not! He’s cheating on you!”

“We aren’t actually dating, Marius!” 

Marius looks at her, eyes wide. “You aren’t?” 

Cosette stands up. “No, we aren’t, so I’m going to do this.”

She puts a hand behind Marius’s neck and pulls him down, standing on her tip toes to meet him in a kiss. Marius’s tense posture slowly relaxes and he melts into the kiss, one hand resting on the small of Cosette’s back. 

“That’s a shame, I would’ve loved to see Pontmercy throw hands,” Courfeyrac hears Jehan say to Enjolras, who nods thoughtfully. 

Everyone settles down and returns to their seats, the usual laughter and chatter increasing once again as the server comes over to take their orders. Courfeyrac’s hand finds Combeferre’s under the table and gives it a squeeze, leaning into Combeferre’s side. 

“I gotta say,” the server begins once she makes eye contact with Courfeyrac. “You kids have been coming here for years, but this is probably the most exciting after party I’ve witnessed yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! [And find me on tumblr here](http://www.lesmiserablol.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
